Time Cannot Mend
by WhoTower
Summary: One does not get a second chance at life. That's what many seem to believe in but what if, the worst of us get that second chance. This is his tale.


Prologue: To Start Anew

A small drop of water fell on a dragon's nose.

The purple dragon got up on his claws, searching around for any signs of life. Realizing that it's too dark to see, he blew a bit of fire. He noticed that he was in a dark damp cave and had an exit leading to beautiful grassy plains.

A million questions floated through his head but he could remember one thing. His name was Malefor and that's it. His whole body started shivering and scurried out of the cave.

The moment he exited the cave, he could already tell the difference in atmosphere. It was much warmer and the grass below his claws felt much smoother than the rocky cave he awoke in. He noticed a village from far away and went towards it, hoping that they would help him.

He made sure to carefully maneuver past boulders and many objects in his way. When he reached the village he spotted a few dragons flying or walking around. Hearing something nearby, Malefor slowly walked away from the village and saw two dragons.

He hid behind a bush and peeked a little. He noticed a red dragon with yellow fins was sitting on a bench and a pink dragon with a heart shaped amulet was right beside him. They were both alone on a stray path.

"Hey, can I show you my flame breath?" The dragon with a heart shaped amulet pointed at a nearby bush, "I'll fire at that bush to show you."

The red stranger shrugged, "Sure, knock yourself out."

She opened her mouth wide, heat building up in her mouth. Malefor's eyes grew wide, realizing that she was referring to the bush he was hiding in, and tried to quietly escape. In his haste, he accidentally rustled some leaves.

Ember saw the leaves rustle and blew fire out of instinct.

The blast incinerated the bush and also hurt the purple dragon in the process. Malefor clutched his singed right forearm and groaned in pain.

Flame turned towards Ember and said, "Ember! Why did you do that?"

"That was an accident Flame! We have to go check on him!" Ember said, approaching the injured dragon.

Malefor opened his eyes and spotted the two dragon heading towards him. He growled, hoping that would scare them away. They flinched but still headed towards him, albeit a bit slower. He tried getting up but collapsed, gripping his right forearm.

His eyes were searching frantically for someone to help him but the red dragon was already beside him. Flame looked at his wounds and said, "Hey, umm, sorry about that."

The purple dragon avoided his gaze. The pink dragoness was tending to his wounds and it stung every time she touched it.

The red dragon stared suspiciously at Malefor and said, "Why were you watching us anyways?"

The dragon was still silent.

Ember shook her head and said, "Let's go to our house. We'll need someplace to treat his wounds better."

The red dragon looked between his sister and the injured dragon. He sighed and carried the purple dragon all the way to a small hut. Malefor took a glance around and noticed that there were only two beds. The only thing that illuminated the hut was a bed..

Flame put the injured dragon on the bed and Malefor let out a hefty sigh, his claws feeling the fabric sheet. It was very smooth and would lull even the greatest beasts to sleep.

"Getting comfortable?" The red dragon said.

Malefor glared at him, a small blush forming on his face.

Flame laughed and said, "Don't be shy, my sis made that. Of course it'll be comfortable."

Ember punched him on the arm and said, "Flame!"

Flame was in fits and Ember's face turned beet red. The purple dragon had a look of confusion. He wanted to speak but all that came out was a grunt. The two of them stopped and turned their attention to the purple dragon

The pink dragoness sat beside him and said softly, "Hey, me and Flame are going to get medicine. Can you please stay here?"

Malefor looked uncertain but nevertheless, nodded in agreement.

The two dragons left the hut. Leaving the purple dragon all alone. He laid down on the bed and began drifting to sleep. However, there was one question on his mind.

What am I?

Author's notes:

Please point out any mistakes I have made in this chapter. Hopefully, I won't be too lazy to fix them.


End file.
